


The Men From P.I.T.T.S.B.U.R.G.H.

by outruntheavalanche



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <span><a href="http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fandom_stocking</b></a></span> gift for <span></span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/"><b>fallencrest</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men From P.I.T.T.S.B.U.R.G.H.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/gifts).



> I decided to mash up The Man From U.N.C.L.E. and the Pittsburgh Penguins into this silly manip. Hope you find it amusing, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/profile)[**fallencrest**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/)! Happy holidays. :)

[I kind of messed up the background. Oops.]


End file.
